coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3016 (10th January 1990)
Plot Deirdre is pleased that Tracy is on her side. Emily warns her that her feelings may change. Ken is upset by Tracy's hostility towards him. Bet and Alec get dressed up for Sandra's party only to find it's a casual affair. Mike misses a lunch date with Alma to visit Deirdre. He offers Deirdre his help, warning her not to assume that Ken will play nice. Bet meets Tim and Victoria but notices Sandra making herself scarce. Bet is annoyed when Tim calls Alec 'Alex' and is even more unimpressed at being called Victoria's grandma. She overhears Sandra telling Tim she doesn't want Alec around. Don is told the cyclist is out of danger and he can collect his cab. Don feels the police aren't looking for the lads as they think that he was behind the wheel. Sandra rejoins the party and makes an effort with Alec when Tim pleads with her. Ken's accountant advises him to sell the Recorder ''while he can, warning that it's only a matter of time before it begins to lose money. Alec enjoys himself at the party but Bet makes him leave early on the pretext of being needed at the Rovers. Bet is angry that Alec refuses to correct Tim in regards to his name, and in revenge starts calling Tim 'Tom'. Wendy tells Ken she loves battling the ''Gazette with him. Bet feels upset for Alec as he remains oblivious to Sandra's true feelings. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Tina Fowler - Michelle Holmes *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton Guest cast *Wendy Crozier - Roberta Kerr *Tim Arden - John Flanagan *Sandra Arden - Kathy Jamieson *Victoria Arden - Helen Warburton *P.C. Henry - Ian Keith *Rod Fielding - Raymond Murtagh Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *47 Church Road - Kitchen *''Weatherfield Recorder'' - Office *Fernwood Place, Handforth - Drawing room, hallway, landing and exterior *Rod Fielding's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alec and Bet help Sandra celebrate her birthday in style. How will she react to her new stepmother? And Deirdre receives an offer of help from an unexpected source. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,580,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Bet Gilroy: "'Ey! Your son-in-law keeps callin' you Alex!" Alec Gilroy: "Well, that's alright. It's... nearly right." Bet Gilroy: "Nearly right is not good enough, as 'e will find out if 'e tries to call me Bert!" Category:1990 episodes